foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Better Little Bigger Than Cheating Tom (2014 video game)
The Better Little Bigger Than Cheating Tom (also known as The Better Little Bigger Than Cheating Tom?: An Interactive with the Sexually Humanity) is a 2014 action RPG interactive movie adventure video game was created by Patrick McCallum for Sega and co-developed by Rockstar New England and Big Finish Games for Microsoft Windows (along with both Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal), was first released on November 11, 2014 (US/Canada), November 21, 2014 (U.K. and Europe) and November 29, 2014 (Australasia), was third and final installment of Cheating Times (known as Cheating Times?: The Introducing Sexually Humanity in Life of Evil). The Better Little Bigger Than Cheating Tom it's a was life and based on reign into the world, has instant lovers in a called homosexual, humorous, cheating and pornographic, it's was followed game of sequels to Cheating Tim (also known as Cheating Tim?: Little Sexually Humanity), it's was and very first game ever created, Cheating Times? (known as Cheating Times?: The Introducing Sexually Humanity in Life of Evil), following returning ratings on Adults Only AO by ESRB, Restricted 18 by BBFC, 18+ by PEGI, and finally is Restricted (X18+) by Australian Classification Board. Plot The games opens with May 20, 2015, Christopher Martin (Yuri Lowenthal), a 15 years old teen stars, has called to Sandman Academy, in a life of New Sandman City (based on New York City), in their life of Annie Wilde (Kate Higgins), has believe into city, has asked with Neil Cochran (Robert Clotworthy) and James Henry (Michael J. Fox). The first decades to Shawn Meedham (Steve Martin) and Annie Yates (Janet Waldo), are life in Shawn and Annie includes, sexually, humorous, erotica, homosexual, asexual, cheating and scholarships, has asked with kills Neil Cochran, the main character of original first game in Gene Pack (Lawrence Holland), has asking times are. Meanwhile, the returning roles of feature film in Hank Mansden (Christopher Rich) and Neil Larsen (Will Wright), then is not die, burger school in the living edges, for the live of coming back home. When sexy dancing of Annie Wilde, asked with Christopher Martin in human jails, has like post-World War 2, has finally erotica, has asked missing one of lives, human is a created by Eugene "Gene" Pack, the finish military of new first times, has new world of sexual contents, then is a homosexual consents for minigun. When ghost of ordinary moon, has ask all office in name, the first deviant sex in silences evil, when at university in Christopher Martin and Annie Wilde are kissing beds, has first clock in escapism, has kill Christopher Martin's death. Aftermath, the first time nonlinear of onomatopoeia, meet Joey the Flea (voiced by Bill Farmer), has new world in hospitals looks Christopher Martin, when into the police has gone, Lord British is missing, one of a puzzles missing, when Tommy Goodman (Vic Mignogna) and Commander William Nugent (Steve Winwood), when the life of Gene Pack goes to tortures and prisoner has fights Lord British, don't die. Now in their life of prison cell asked by times, timeline asking dungeons of jet injector likes murders of kidnapped by Lord British blood handle, has contracted by evil power, has knife introduced Tommy Goodman first kills Lord British are death, into the god amounts. However, the death of Lord British, has grave showdown to the cemetery close to love, has born into the evil shield, meeting with Christopher Martin and Annie Wilde kissing to erotica sexy bedrooms, has asked closed circle in evil nest, asking with magician called space. The last scenes, withing the end of branded by death notes, with the supports of compared to nothing, has compass point in evil loose, when the god of new machine, the end of you're very my life, heart and soul in called, has new behind in their likes Mona Sonic (voiced by Roger Craig Smith, parody of Mona Lisa), has opened the door of Bob Rafei's himself, arts has asked Tommy Goodman scares, when the hands-off finding mechanical evil, has been, don't die, when the end of watching TV in The Empire Strikes Back and eats popcorn. The final scene, Christopher Martin and Annie Wilde are looking so good back to the planets, when rigging first heroes of loving, has ended lost coming folks home, when the life of super world, have you're very warm and going back to the end, has sonic booms are jelly evil. At the end of scenes, with the life of earth secrets, when the living home, has asked Christopher Martin to the Gene Pack cliffhanger ending, when is Gene Pack going get out and changes to Christopher Martin gone for flying high, has Gene Pack winners to honors for certificate of authenticity, has victory for new world such as champions. The games ends with Christopher Martin and Annie Wilde has good scents, going the life of Christopher Martin and Annie Wilde was space colonization, when breed of collected babies and crack the eggs, has eggs paying homages to Monster (1980), the closing credits of finish scenes in Katrina and the Waves performing a song, "Walking on Sunshine", the credits roll. In post-credits scenes and after credit, during the ending of Gene Pack in golden medals and phones has sleeping naps time. Cast Main article: Game Credits of The Better Little Bigger Than Cheating Tom (2014) Main cast Starring * Yuri Lowenthal as Christopher Martin * Kate Higgins as Annie Wilde * Robert Clotworthy as Neil Cochran * Michael J. Fox as James Henry * John Goodman as Todd Bradley * Steve Martin as Shawn Meedham * Janet Waldo as Annie Yates * Stephen Yardley as Gene Hong * Edward Highmore as George Alexander * June Brown as Emily Bracks Co-starring * Adam Woodyatt as Rick Goodman * Morgan Freeman as David Christopher * Hank Marvin as Todd Wise * John Altman as Danny Hoffman * Vic Mignogna as Tommy Goodman * Tim Curry as Uncle Hayseed * Christopher Rich as Teacher Hank Mansden * Ron Howard as Professor Albert Einstein * Eric Martin as Michael Cutt * Graham Gouldman as Bill Nugent Also starring * Mark Hamill as Sgt. Fred Alexander * Ron Dante as Mr. Max Hopkins * Amy Adams as Ms. Jane Wallace * Thomas F. Wilson as Rick Allen * Gunnar Nelson as Eugene Payne * Steve March-Tormé as Professor Donald Hunters * Danica Patrick as Emily Wrong * Lawrence Holland as Gene Pack * Frank Klepacki as Steven Fisher * Tommy Tallarico as Chief Director Albert Hopkins Special guest stars * Will Wright as Neil Larsen * Reuben Morgan as Mark Holden * Russ Ballard as Officer Gregory Landis * Malcolm McDowell as Arthur Williams * Christopher Lee as Dr. David Goddard * Tricia Helfer as Ms. Annie Maxwell * Steve Winwood as Commander William Nugent * Chris Farlowe as Michael Lloyd * Josh Groban as President Tom Hands * Richard Garriott as Lord British Cameos * Bob Rafei as Himself Voice talents * Dee Bradley Baker as Soldier #1/Soldier #2/Soldier #3/Soldier #4/Soldier #5/Additional Voices (voice) * Oliver Wyman as Classic Big the Cat (voice) * Bill Farmer as Joey the Flea/Additional Voices (voice) * Nick Jameson as David the Tick (voice) * Roger Labon Jackson as Additional Voices (voice) * Paul Eiding as The Barn/Additional Voices (voice) * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat/Froggy/Gas Mask (voice) * Fred Tatasciore as Evil Powers/Little Darling (voice) * Crispin Freeman as Humans #1/Humans #2/Humans #3/Humans #4/Humans #5/Simlish (voice) * Liam O'Brien as Lead Soldiers/Additional Soldier/Additional Animals/Additional Humans/Lead Humans/Lead Animals/Animals #1/Animals #2/Animals #3/Animals #4/Animals #5 (voice) Cameos of Sonic the Hedgehog series * Amy Palant as Baby Tails/Tails Doll (voice) * Cindy Robinson as Classic Amy (voice) * Mike Pollock as Doctor Robotnik Eggman (voice) * Roger Craig Smith as Mona Sonic (voice)